Larten's Journey: Paradise's end
by Lady Purl
Summary: what happens when Larten dies?  what happens when the living world has to carry on but need the help of dead ones?  Larten comes back to life to aid Darren and Harkat in their quest to find out Harkat's past.    shocks and twists ahead !
1. He slipped away into the flames

**Disclaimer: **

**Larten: Oh! Paradise!**

**Lina: Hey baby ;)**

**Larten: Linaaa! Let me come into your arms.**

**Lina: Now now Larten, Say the disclaimer first!**

**Larten: Lina does not own Cirque du freak or any of it's characters... *grudgingly*: even me.**

* * *

><p>Darren Shan spin-off: Larten's Journey: Paradise's end<p>

(1)

It seemed to take forever for Larten to die- the flames licked at his exposed skin like a child devouring an ice cream. Nearby, the friends that had been closest to his heart watched with devastation as the vampire painfully squirmed and withered on the fiery stakes. Finally, as the last scream escaped Larten's chest, his soul lifted high into the steamy air and was washed away by an invisible force into paradise.

Paradise was not what Larten had expected. It was empty except of things that did not matter to him much. He saw a red sky that stretched into the far distance, and white, icy grass that met the sky half way along the horizon. No sun. No mountains. No people. Just his soul, the grass, and the sky. Larten wasn't sure what to do; his death had irked him as much as it troubled his friends back on earth. He decided to stay standing, ears open and mouth set in a grim line. It was all he could do to stop himself from believing that he was in the land of the damned. While he stood there, images of his life dashed before him. The memories we as clear as water, drizzling down on him in splashes of delight. Vur's weak smile suddenly appeared and instinctively Larten reached out clutching his fingers desperately, only to crush the image in front of him. The memories washed away and sadly Larten was alone again. He grimaced and downheartedly stared at his feet wishing he was back in the cave with Darren and the green haired prince.

After a while, Larten noticed a breeze blowing around his ghostly figure. It was a comforting warm breeze and suddenly Larten felt relaxed. He smiled thinly, momentarily forgetting his worries and closed his eyes against the warm aura surrounding his body. He stood arms open, welcoming the breeze allowing it to catch upon every surface of his skin. The air around him appeared to get hotter like a vibrating warmth swishing in and out of his arms. It was only then that he felt a soft finger running down the scar on his left cheek. Stunned, he snapped open his eyes.

The vision before him almost sent him crashing to his knees. He gasped, breathless, and teary eyed, gazing at the womanly figure standing before him…

**I hope you guys like this. :) I'll be sure to carry on ;) thanks to everyone out there! lov M xxx  
><strong>


	2. Into paradise

Darren Shan spin-off: Larten's Journey

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**Vur Horston: (cutely) Larten!**

**Larten: VUR!**

**(runs to each other)**

**(together): Lina does not own Cirque du freak or any of it's characters!**

* * *

><p>(2)<p>

Tears of joy splashed down Larten's face as Arra Sails smiled up at him. Her hand traced Larten's jaw line and she whispered to him 'Welcome to paradise, my love.'

Larten tried to say something but his voice came out as a croak and he shut his mouth again smiling happily. He honestly hadn't been this happy in so long.

As Arra and Larten gazed at each other, the figures of all Larten's friends appeared behind her: Paris Skyle, Gavner Pearl, and Wester! Larten cried out loud with emotion when he saw them. And then out of the corner of his eye, his closest friend ever appeared in the near distance- Vur Horston. When Larten saw him his knees collapsed to the floor as he became overcome with delight. Tears of long lost pain crashed down his face as he let out all the tears he'd been holding for centuries. Vur was still a boy, the same as he was when he died, and flamboyantly he leapt over to where Larten was kneeling. Arra got out of their way as Larten held out his arms, crying with pleasure, the sense of paradise finally knocking hard into him as their arms crashed around each other in a tight hug. Arra, Paris, Gavner and Wester were all weeping with bliss at the sentimental scene before them.

And then Vur spoke in his small boyish voice.

'We've been waiting for so long, Larten.' He dried Larten's cheeks with his small palm. 'I've missed you, but I knew this day would arrive so I waited, right here, just for you. I knew you would come soon- Congratulations on making it to paradise.' Vur's tiny blushing face stretched into a delightful grin.

Finally, Larten managed to wheeze some words out of his chest.

'h-how come you are here?' He whispered, not sure what to say first. 'I thought this is vampire paradise.'

'It is,' Arra quipped in. Larten suddenly remembered that all his friends were watching him and he hurriedly tried to get rid of the tearstains on his face. 'But Vur has left heaven to come wait for you. He's been waiting for centuries ever since he died.' Arra smiled at the thought.

Larten looked down at Vur and stared at him. Then suddenly the tears just seem to come crashing out again and he hid his face in the folds of the boy's shirt. Vur clamped his arms around Larten and hugged him tightly.

They stayed like that for a while until Vur reluctantly said 'but it is my time to go'. Larten's head snapped away from the boy's clutch.

'So soon?' He asked.

Vur sadly nodded.

'But don't fear,' he said. 'You will be happy with your vampire friends- and if you ever need me, I'll be right there.' And Vur pointed to Larten's heart.

Larten closed his eyes and nodded. It wouldn't be fair to make Vur stay in paradise- home of dead vampires. He sighed and cooked up a happy smile. Vur grinned back- he had such a cheeky grin that Larten laughed out.

'I love you.' Larten said.

'I love you too,' Vur whispered back. And with a small last wave, he turned around and skipped off into the distance. Soon he disappeared in a flash and Larten said one final silent goodbye; but Larten was happy that Vur was in a safe place.

Arra, Paris, Gavner and Wester closed in on Larten and gave each other a group hug.

Then sternly, Arra said 'enough of this sentimental crap! Let's unleash the fun!' And as the dead vampires roared with laughter, arm in arm, they danced around and sand merry songs, enjoying their sense of freedom. Larten, for the first time in many years, relaxed and began to learn what it was like to have fun.

**This ofcourse is to be continued!**

**But I really do hope you like it. **

**If you want me to add anything just leave a note with a comment.**

**Make sure you comment!**

**And don't worry.**

**Things are going to become more and more interesting!**

**Love M**

**xxx**


	3. Love once more, and memories

3- Darren Shan spin-off: Larten's Journey: Paradise's end

* * *

><p>hey guys, today our sweet lovely Arra will be doing the disclaimer today. Haha<p>

**Arra: Romeo romeo, where art thou romeo?**

**Larten pops his head through a cloud.**

**Arra puckers her lips.**

**Larten looks terrified and disappears.**

**Arra: (growling) Lina does not own Cirque du freak or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>(3)<p>

To Larten, paradise was bizarre and extravagant. It was not what he had expected, he had not even imagined that paradise would be so relaxing and peaceful. The scenery around him never changed, and there was no night and day- there was no need for night and day- and though it bored him quickly, Larten find himself at peace. He had sat with his friends for a long stretch of time, talking through memories, laughing, rejoicing, and generally just having fun.

The one thing that made him the happiest the most was being re united with Arra. They often sat in each other's arms, reminiscing the nights of when they were young, their first meeting, the fights they rejoiced together, the adventures they went on and there were so many things to say that they never noticed the time as it flew by.

They, being souls, did not need any sleep. They were all waiting for one thing. And that one thing was to be reborn, and they would go happily at their own right time, and their souls would be reunited with life on earth once more in the figure of wolves.

But Larten was afraid of something…

'I don't want to lose you,' he whispered against Arra's head as they were snuggling against each other.

'We won't,' Arra smiled. 'Not ever. Not this time.'

But Larten only sighed. He kept his gaze forwards; his green eyes steady on the sky in front of him. He shook his head sadly.

'When we're reborn,' he said, trying to keep his voice as clear as he could. 'When we become wolves, we may not be lucky enough to enjoy the pleasures of our company any longer. We may never meet again. Nothing will be right.'

Arra snorted at his comment.

'You goose' she laughed. Larten stared at her, little flecks of woe glittering in his eyes. 'Our souls were meant to be, no- our souls ARE meant to be. Don't you get it? We're bounded by this invisible force that we are soul mates.'

Larten frowned. And Arra rolled her eyes.

'So whatever life we're in, we'll meet again for sure!' she said, almost annoyed now. 'Nothing can break us up, nothing!'

'Would you be so sure?' A deep voice boomed. Arra stiffened and almost immediately Larten's clutch around her waist tightened with horror. They hurriedly jumped to their feet, and swivelled around. What they saw turned their insides to ice.

'Mr Tiny!' They both shouted, and then looked at one another.

My Tiny laughed as he stepped out from a shimmering window, a heart shaped watch being fiddled in his hands. Arra looked disgusted at the sight of his green Wellington boots and large 'oh so innocent' glasses, and almost looked away. Larten had just frozen with fear.

And then suddenly, a little boy jumped out from the window behind Mr Tiny and bounced over to Larten and Arra.

When Larten saw him he cried out.

'VUR!' His loud voice was heavy with joy. Again he opened his arms for the thin looking boy and they hugged each other with relish.

'What are you doing here?' Larten gasped.

Then looked up at Mr Tiny and said 'What are YOU doing here?'

**Ah! So here comes the meddler. **

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it's not as good as the others- I feel very depressed today for some reason, but the next few chapters will be better- I promise. I just need a little time. **

**Anyway, It's be nice to have a few more reviews and ideas coming from you guys, and thanks for all your comments so far! **

**And if you have any friends interested in Darren shan spin offs, then please do mention me. **

**Again, thanks for your reads **

**Love M**

**xxx**


	4. The devious moments never stop

4- Darren Shan spin-off: Larten's Journey: Paradise's end

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**Des Tiny: Lina does not own Cirque du freak or any of its characters, and especially not me! Mwuahahahahaha!**

* * *

><p>(4)<p>

While Larten and Vur cuddled each other, Des Tiny spoke-

'Hmmm… Having fun Larten?' He looked around paradise noticing nothing of interest… same old… same old. He sighed drastically then grinned heartily.

'Having so much fun that you forgot your little friends- down there' and winked as he squealed out the last two words then bent over in a fury of laughter.

Arra's glare was icy and sharp enough to slice through him and Larten sniffed with dislike.

'Those who are left down on earth _never _leave my mind,' Larten said sternly. 'And that you already know. They will forever be part of me- Do not forget that.'

Des Tiny's grin disappeared and his eyes squinted into small slits. Arra didn't like the look of it and neither did Larten. Little Vur was clutching to Larten's leg like a puppy, his head snapping from Larten to Mr. Tiny, and back to Larten again.

'Hmmm… so then I suppose you're interested in finding out how your fellow hunters are doing?' Des Tiny mumbled creepily as he walked slowly toward the triad opposite him.

Larten hesitated. What was Des Tiny up to? He gave him a suspicious look and Des took that as a sign to go on.

Deviously he said 'I mean, it must be _hell_ not to be able to know what terrors are going on down there. Now that you are gone, there's been such uproar! I mean, eep, how will poor Darren and your prince survive? _How_?' Des Tiny said all this with an evil smirk slapped across his face. He even chuckled at his own pun.

Larten felt like snarling at Des Tiny, but deep in his heart, he knew that he really did want to check on his friends. He missed them intensely, if not for Arra, he would have been a broken wreck right now- even in paradise.

Grudgingly he gave in and whispered hoarsely 'Aye, I wish to see how my assistant is doing.'

Des Tiny chuckled- ' I thought so' and then he snapped his fingers and a window appeared between them.

'You can leave your… _friends_ behind if you want,' Des said eyeing Vur and Arra.

At any other time Larten would have left them behind, but this was not normal, and he felt that he needed them as close as he could so he chose not to leave them behind.

'Very well,' Des Tiny said and shoved Larten through the window.

He tried to do the same to Arra but she relented and snapped at him 'I'm fine by myself.'

Des glowered at her and let her go before he picked up Vur by the scruff of his neck and flung him through the window while thinking that the boy would make a _very _delicious dinner. Such a shame he belonged to heaven. Finally, Des too stepped through the window and closed it behind him.

On the other side Larten caught Vur in his arms and gently placed his long lost cousin on the ground. The ground was actually water- aye they were standing on water!

'I'm so glad to see you again,' Vur said hurriedly before Mr. Tiny stepped through. His chubby cheeks puffed in and out as he spoke, Arra almost cooed but held her feminine side in.

'I too have missed your company,' Larten smiled. 'And for many centuries.'

'It was sweet of him to stay for so long in paradise,' Arra said. She liked the little boy a lot, and often secretly wished to adopt the boy with Larten. But as a vampire, she had not liked the idea of children, and she wasn't sure if she was ready even now.

As Des Tiny stepped through he signalled for everyone to stop talking.

'We are treading on water, and as we know, water is to be treaded on softly,' he said winking. 'Come Larten, I will show you what your little friends are up to'. Des Tiny sniggered and Larten felt that there was something wrong.

'I'd like to stay here thank you,' Larten said coldly.

'I too,' Arra echoed.

'So be it,' Des sighed and again snapped his fingers sharply.

Another window flashed open, this time much smaller and the edges were not glittering- they were just glowing a ghastly red. Larten, Arra and Vur suddenly realised that the sky was not red any more; it was now a twilight haze.

Vur, bored and ecstatic to be near Larten again, picked at Larten's cloak, admiring the lush red colour. Larten and Arra stared into the screen and gasped aloud as what they saw sent a spiral of shock through them. Beside them, Des tiny chuckled nastily…

**Hey guys. Thanks for your comments so far and thanks for reading. **

**I hope this chapter chilled you a little bit. The next one sure will!**

**In the next chapter there will be another link to the Larten Crepsley saga. Hope you guys are still interested! **

**Thanks for your lovely comments!**

**Love M**

**xxx**


	5. Prophecy

5- Darren Shan spin-off: Larten's Journey: Paradise's end

* * *

><p><strong>A big welcome back to Darren shan! Whoop!<strong>

**Darren: why is it that bad luck always comes to me? (sulks)**

**Harkat: You're so ugly it can't resist you.**

**Darren: -_-**

**Harkat: Hahaha Just joking buddy!**

**Darren: (grins) Lina does not own cirque du-**

**Harkat: (under his breath) … not**

**Darren: -_- I heard that.**

**Harkat: O.o**

**Darren: (grumbling) Lina does not own cirque du freak or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>(5)<p>

The window in front of them displayed an extremely clear image of Darren and Harkat, and they looked dog tired and absolutely worn out. It looked like they were trudging through the centre of a desert dragging themselves forwards with determination that only meant that what they're doing must be important. Harkat's hood was thrown behind- no longer covering is horrible stitched up face- and drops of green sweat were trickling down his face. Darren looked worse. His face was haggard with dark bags lingering under his eyes and blankets of sorrow were etched on every surface of his face.

'They look terrible!' Arra said with horror. 'And where _are _they?'

Larten just gazed, his eyes filling with sentiment, his mind reeling back to the days when he realised that he and Darren were close- like father and son.

Des Tiny stood beside them with a big fat grin on his face like nothing was out of order. Vur was also suddenly staring up at the screen, his eyes watching the scene intently. He didn't know what was going on but he could tell that Larten was upset.

He stroked Larten's hand and said 'It's okay, Larten, it's going to be okay' and Larten was momentarily reminded of the days back when he was young and Vur's words were the only things that had kept him from doing wrong. Larten felt as if a scurry of deadly nails were tearing his chest apart- he couldn't breath, he couldn't stop tears forming at his eyelids.

It was only then that Des Tiny spoke up.

'Darren… is in need of terrible help,' Des explained. 'He is on a quest with Harkat to find out who Harkat was before he died…'

Arra and Larten had now their full attention on Des Tiny. Vur kept watching the screen, transfixed with awe.

'Go on.' Arra said.

'It's a rather dangerous quest,' Des went on cryptically. 'So many twists and turns and death following you wherever you go… Hmmm… They are two rather unlucky things, being stuck there, hardly any hope, their bodies weak and useless, trying to guess when their time is up… haha… poor little'

'SHUT UP!' Larten roared suddenly. He couldn't take it any more- Des Tiny's evil chuckles and ramblings almost sent him into frenzy. All he wanted now was to be in Paradise- to be in peace, to relax, to put all worries behind him… To let go once and for all.

Des Tiny's face twisted with animosity.

'HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT,' he thundered. His eyes popped out dangerously- he was furious and annoyed that Larten had the guts to scream at him. Red lines appeared in the corner of his eyes and the veins on his wrists thickened and bulged out of his skin. He raised a shaking finger at Larten and whispered 'Take that back you pompous runt.'

Arra was shaking uncontrollably with fear, swallowing back down piles of mucus. She prayed that Larten would see sense, and in hope, she clasped her hand with his, clutching tightly with dismay. She didn't want to see Larten suffer- it would be the end for her.

As for Vur, the poor thing was whimpering behind Larten's tall stature. His tiny hands were clasped firmly on Larten's red flowing cloak.

Larten turned white and bowed down quickly.

'I offer my deepest apologies Desmond,' he said his voice now quivering with fear. Beside him Arra sighed with relief. Larten was still the same sensible man that she'd fallen in love with- this little fact calmed her down a bit.

Des Tiny just stood there glaring down at Larten, his anger slowly dieing.

'Don't _ever _make a mistake like that again or this will be the last you see of your precious little Vur.' Des Tiny spoke with malice and all the cheeriness he had before was gone.

No one was paying attention to the screen until Des turned back to it whilst grumbling under his breath.

Larten and Vur too turned around to watch, but Arra was studying Larten's profile. Her heart was racing, and every time she looked at Larten, she seemed to feel so jubilant and calm inside. It was their magic- their magic of love that made her every minute so beautiful.

On the screen, Larten and Vur saw that Darren and the little person had found a little puddle, and they were lapping up the water like dogs.

Meanwhile, Des Tiny went on talking in a gruff serious voice.

'If they go on like this,' he said, 'they'll never survive. They'll need more than an extra pair of hands, they'll need someone like you…' and then shifted his gaze to Larten. Larten was deep in thought, trying to decipher Des Tiny's intentions.

'But he thinks I am dead,' Larten croaked. 'No, I AM dead.' He looked at Des questioningly. Arra too stared at Des with confusion.

Des Tiny sighed.

'But I have the power in my hands to bring you back to earth, do I not?' A little cockiness was lifting in Des's voice but Larten skilfully avoided it.

Larten and Arra looked each other, hope rising in them.

'But there are down sides and also high risks too. _Dangerous_ ones. If you are willing to risk them and go and help Darren and Harkat, then your life is in your own and their hands only. If you die on the quest your soul will not return to paradise. Instead, they will go to the lake of souls- where all damned souls go. You will spend an eternity there- and may never come back again. If you do not die, then at the end you may retake your respected place in paradise.'

Larten stared at him coldly. Suddenly fear seemed to envelope him and his breaths came out short and desperately.

'So what do you think Larten?' Des tiny smirked. 'Will you risk your position in place to save Darren, or will you let him die?'

Des Tiny stood cackling wickedly while Larten and Arra slumped stone faced to the floor-

There they both stared at each other calculating the fear, and the exhilaration of this new choice…

But will they risk it?

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for your comment so far.**

**However, I really wish there were more reviews.**

**Anyway, for those of you who are following me I hope I have kept your interest. The next chapter will interlink with book ten and Larten will meet that mysterious Spits Abrams (I believe he was also that cannibal boy from the saga of Larten crepsley). So please read on and send me more reviews **** Wish you guy many moments of happy reading! **

**Love M**

**xxx**


	6. The decision

6- Darren Shan spin-off: Larten's Journey: Paradise's end

**Disclaimer:**

**Arra: Lina does not own the cirque du freak or any of it's absurdly amazing characters!**

(6)

After a while Larten gathered himself up and began to think like a REAL vampire. It would not do if he left Darren to a horrible death- especially after the lord of the Vampaneze was dead. Darren deserved to enjoy life- he was a prince, he had responsibilities, and he was popular with all the other vampires.

So Larten, still deep in thought, turned to his beloved and said 'As his mentor it is my duty to be there for him.'

Arra cast her dark eyes down and whispered 'I thought your heart would lead you back to him.' Then she looked up again and smiled, and added 'but that's just why I love you so much… and I too think that as your mate it is my duty to stand by you through love, death and everything more…' Larten pressed his finger against her lips and shushed her.

'Arra, you don't have to do this,' he croaked. 'You already served me as a perfect mate before, you don't have to do it again, you deserve a peaceful life ahead, you'

'Paradise will never be peaceful again- not without you,' Arra interjected. Her eyes begged for him to let her fall in his arms. Lifting her left hand as if it was dead weight she ran her fingertips lightly over Larten's exposed chest and then lent over and kissed it. Larten's heart did a few leaps as her lips made contact with his scorching skin.

Behind them Des Tiny was silent and deep in his own thoughts- no doubt scheming something dreadful. If anything, his wandering eyes made it seem that he was trying to avoid saying something _crucial_. But Arra and Larten didn't notice Mr Tiny and his evil beady eyes, and little Vur was staring at the lovesick couple with a doting expression.

'Really Arra, my darling,' Larten murmured. 'Do not risk such a valuable well-sought place in paradise. You may never be lucky enough to get it back again.'

But Arra, being the tough, stubborn chick she always was, was determined to stand by Larten and Darren's side no matter what. She shook her head fiercely, and from the crackling flames alight in Arra's eyes, Larten knew that she would fight to the very end.

'Very well,' Larten whispered hoarsely and grudgingly turned back to Des Tiny. Des, as soon as Larten and Arra were facing him, snapped his shifty eyes back down and grinned somewhat sneakily.

'So,' He said. 'We don't really have much time- the decision has to be made now- no goodbyes and farewells.'

Larten stepped forwards and said 'Arra and I have decided to go, but Vur goes back to heaven.'

When Vur heard this he bounced off Larten's leg and cried 'No! I'd like to stay with you, I want to stay with you!' But Larten shook his head and gently pushed the little boy off him. He then went on his knees and gave Vur a tight hug and whispered in his ear 'stay strong little Vur, and forever be happy.'

Vur started crying. He tried to cling onto Larten as long as possible but knew that he would have to let go soon, and bawled even louder. Arra's heart pained as Vur's cries echoed in her ears.

Des Tiny growled gruffly 'shut the little runt up before I cut his tongue off' and revealed a sharp shiny knife. Larten stared at Des in horror then swept down again and held Vur in his manly arms. Vur calmed down considerably at the sight of the sharp knife. He sniffled into Larten's cloak.

Larten stared miserably at the evil man.

'We have made a choice,' he said bringing them back to the original topic. 'We will go and save Darren and Harkat even if it means dieing and retiring to beyond Paradise.'

Arra by his side stepped up and held Larten's hand and smiled grimly. On the outside her face was fierce, beautiful and determined, but on the inside her guts were being gnawed at by fear.

Des Tiny chuckled darkly and his whole body wobbled with his laughter. Larten felt sick but held his tongue.

'Come,' Des Tiny said. 'There is much to say before you leave'. He led Larten, Arra, and Vur through another window.

The window led into a warm cosy room with red satin sofas with gold patterns. A fire was burning in a grand fireplace.

'Make yourselves at home,' Des Tiny said. 'But make sure that boy keeps his feet off the sofa.'

Larten and Arra usually stayed standing but they didn't dare defy Des Tiny, especially as he was staring them straight in the face. Larten and Arra sat softly on the sofa, with Vur parked on Larten's knees.

'What is there to know?' Larten asked. He hated the way his voice quivered- it was just a little bit, but in the deathly silence of the room he was sure Arra would hear it, and it shamed him to become weak in front of a woman.

'Well, we need to discuss where you will land, and the rules, and what you need to do,' Des said. All business attitudes were etched into his tone. At last he was serious.

'I will open a window that will lead to… that place,' he went on cryptically. 'And when you step through it you will enter a… hut… a home of an old man. It will be on land beside a lake and there may be some dangers as soon as you arrive, but perhaps not.' Des winked. Arra felt annoyed and gave her deadliest stare. Vur had fallen asleep in Larten's arms.

'What lake?' Arra asked stiffly.

'The lake has no name, as you will learn soon.' Des said. Then carried on with what he was saying before. 'For a few weeks you will wait with the elderly man for Darren and Harkat to come. You will be sent there as angels- you cannot remain there forever, you must come back- and as angels you must do your duty. Don't worry; you will not be little people- only damned souls are resurrected as little people. Once you and the boys and the man come together your quest to help Harkat find his identity starts there. You will go on a trek to the lake of souls where Harkat will fish for his soul to show who he was before he died… But the path is perilous and bumpy, and your vampire powers will be put to use once again.'

Larten and Arra stayed silent for a while before Larten murmured 'Sounds straight forwards enough.'

At that Des tiny burst into flames of delicious laughter, cackling like an evil old witch. Arra and Larten frowned.

'Sure it is!' Des said perkily. Larten opened his mouth to ask what he meant by that but Des just waved his unvoiced questions away.

After calming down he said (all serious again) 'But there are certain rules that you MUST follow, or will result in immediate death and your soul will remain for an eternity.'

Arra and Larten's heartbeats speeded up a little. They hated all of Tiny's conditions.

'Not many… just two- don't tell the man who you are and do not reveal anything about paradise to Harkat or Darren… other than that… you are free to leave now!'

Des Tiny grinned cheerfully, cockily laughing at Arra and Larten's scared, serious faces.

Larten sighed. He will miss his friends- Gavner, Paris, Wester, and Vur especially… He got up slowly, feeling his bones creak like an old man. Arra too got up and said 'We are ready to go.' Her voice was firm, but small, trying to hold back flames of fear, ignoring the scorching sensation in her stomach.

Larten and Arra smiled thinly at each other, taking comfort in recognizing the fear in each other's eyes.

Little Vur was now awake and was rubbing his eyes. He glanced at Arra and Larten miserably as he remembered that he might never see his beloved cousin again.

Larten kneeled down and said a short goodbye. Des coughed, annoyed with all the 'goodbyes' that was going on, and wandered why a vampire, especially like Larten, was bothering with such human things.

Finally, Larten and Arra stepped forwards towards Des Tiny, with Vur moaning behind them; and then with a click of Tiny's spindly fingers, a painfully white window flashed open…


	7. Love never dies xxx

7- Darren Shan spin-off: Larten's Journey: Paradise's end

**Disclaimer:**

**Larten: Lina does not own the cirque du freak or any of its awesome characters or my love for Arra.**

**Arra: (Blushing) Love you Larten!**

(7)

The scathing white window blared sneeringly at them.

_Come, _it whispered, _come to death._

Arra shivered with goose bumps rising along her slender arms. She was scared- that was one thing that at that moment she couldn't defy- she was afraid, and she wasn't going to deny it. Larten saw Arra's face whiten and hooked a caring arm around her shoulders.

Arra wanted more than anything to back up to say 'No, I'm not going to risk my life for your wayward assistant', and she almost did blurt out the truth, but it was never in her nature to give up. After all, she had just been given a chance to live again- even if it was just for a minimal time- a little piece of life would be a great satisfaction- not that paradise was a place of misery or any such thing.

Arra smiled thinly at Larten whose eyes twinkled & bounced as they met hers. Warmth & happiness flooded through her body and she gripped his noble hands tightly.

Biting down on her fear she whispered 'Let's do it!' and winked. As her lover winked back, they strode through the glaring window, hand in hand, and disappeared from the mystical land in which they called paradise.

Behind them, Desmond Tiny cackled like a witch and set his dangerously sparkling eyes on Vur Horston. Vur, small and innocent, stared back up at Mr Tiny firmly trying to prevent his pretty eyes from tearing up.

He said, as bluntly as he could, 'they're gone.' Then turning slowly, he lifted a leg to tread back to his rightful place in heaven.

Mr. Tiny on the other hand felt that he was not entirely satisfied yet, and reached out and lifted the boy up by the scruff of his shirt.

'Where do you think you're going?' Mr. Tiny narrowed his eyes at Vur. Vur, suddenly scared out of his wits, squealed and kicked about aimlessly struggling to escape Destiny's wrath. He experienced a moment when he reminisced the memory of when he was held down into the boiling vat by his ex employer. Vur had not seen him in heaven although he must have died long ago. Vur did not know that his foreman was killed only seconds after his death. He and Larten had not a chance to catch up after Larten died. Vur stopped kicking and allowed a tear to roll down his puffy cheek. The memory was now flashing before him, never ending, repeating over and over again, all the snapshots of a lifetime when Larten was all he ever had.

And then they stopped. The memories broke away and Vur regained control of his surroundings. Mr. Tiny was still dangling him above the ground.

'Did it hurt?' He purred. Vur tried snapping at his fingers but Mr. Tiny shook him like he was a piece of cloth. 'Well, Awww, the past does so hurt so much, doesn't it you poor, poor little puppy.' He snorted evilly and nastily pinched Vur's neck. 'One day I'm going to sink my teeth into you- and I'm going to devour every inch of your meaty little body. I'll leave no flesh nor blood, even your bones will be gone- all gone into me.'

Mr. Tiny laughed loudly frightening Vur out of his wits. In real, Des Tiny couldn't hurt any one from Paradise or Heaven; they had to be on earth or in hell, but Vur knew Mr. Tiny was capable of anything.

'You're getting a little heavy now,' Mr. Tiny crooned. He adopted a 'sad' facial expression then cracked into more devious laughter before sighing heavily. He licked his lips & swallowed the saliva forming in his mouth.

'You'll be perfect for me, yes, you'll certainly do…' Mr. Tiny said, and then stopped. He paused as if he was thinking about something, then…

'Ahhh… but no, I think I shall play a little… hehe… Scared little boy? No? Well you will be after this.'

And with that suspiciously cryptic note, the heinous Mr. _Destiny_ swung the fragile boy into the open window, and with a click of his bony fingers he snapped the window shut locking Vur away from his relevant place in heaven…

When Larten and Arra walked through the window they immediately found that they were falling through an orangey-red sky. Arra screamed in shock as the irresistible force of gravity dragged down their bodies, and she tried to reach to Larten whose grasp had broken when they fell. Larten in turn was roaring- he feared that they would crash to hard ground and be crushed into splintered bones.

'What's going to happen to us?' Arra wailed as she failed to control her flailing arms and legs.

'We will just have to wait and see!' Larten hollered back. In truth he too feared their destiny. He smiled at the thought of _destiny. _Nothing was sweeter than destiny.

'Perhaps we can,' he started, but then at that precise moment the falling couple felt their bodies smack into icy liquid substance- water!

Oh how they would jump with joy (if they could). As their bodies crashed through the layers of water, Larten thanked the Gods that they had a safe landing. Larten and Arra pushed themselves fiercely up the large body of water and broke the surface gasping and spurting out murky liquid.

Arra, blinking our droplets from her long eyelashes, gasped 'We made it.'

'Aye, we did.' Larten said smiling with relief. He swam across to Arra who was a few metres away and enveloped her shivering body in his long arms. 'Now we must recover for we have a mission to accomplish- find Darren and get ourselves out of this terrible universe!'

Arra and Larten looked about their surroundings. They were in a lake- the unnamed lake- and land was only a few yards away. They swam eagerly to the shore and reached the edge in less than a minute.

Arra looked up at the sky.

'The sun is still high,' she noted. 'We must take cover before we burn and die.'

Larten nodded grimly as he laid spread out on the rocky land. Grit and stones stuck into his back but Larten ignored the sharpness of the sudden pain. He was just glad that he'd survived the fall.

'We shall proceed after some rest,' he said. 'We must not hurry our destiny- rest for now is good.'

Arra sat herself next to Larten's stretched out body, then without warning began to untie Larten's luscious red cloak. Larten's weary eyes snapped to Arra's slender fingers as she skilfully let loose the tough fabric covering Larten's muscular chest. He smirked ever so slightly as he felt her skin contact his and said 'your care and love for me will never vanish, Arra.'

In response Arra forced a blush away and said 'Aye Larten, but my love for you was always eternal, and still forever will be.' They exchanged erotic smiles, and the silence after Arra's enchanting words was peaceful and relaxing. Arra carried on removing Larten's clothes, and then when she was finished with him she stroked her hand down the length of Larten's naked body while Larten moaned softly and whispered that he loved her. For a while Arra left her fully clothed body lie next to Larten's in the afternoon sun.

Then cautiously Larten asked 'may I shed your garments, Arra?' and with a shy smile Arra whispered 'You may.'

With that, Larten gently removed her thin black attire and they lay, like true lovers, together under the sun with Larten's kisses lingering on Arra's porcelain skin.

Arra and Larten, both naked, left their rest bay by the side of the lake, and swiftly treaded deeper in land. The beautiful couple had almost reached the first line of woodland when they heard a painful scream and a heavy splash behind them. Reacting quickly they snapped round and prepared to attack if anything flew at them. They did not see anything except a dent in the water where something had fallen. The couple watched, transfixed by the echoing ripples and waited with throbbing hearts for something to surface. The disappearance of the dent was shortly followed by a creature, which burst out through the surface and thrashed about desperately.

Arra hissed, snakes of fear slithering in her stomach. It had been a long time since she battles, but she was still as cautious as ever.

'Peace Arra,' Larten said. His face was etched with worry but not fear. 'It it Vur!' he exclaimed and raced to the edge of the lake. Behind him Arra followed him with horror…

**Hey guys! Thanks a lot for your comments. They are amazing. Hope you guys had fun reading and I'm so sorry for the recently bad chapters- I hope this one is better. Anyway in this chapter I decided for a little bit more Arra/Larten. ^-^ I'll try to update asap. Meanwhile please read, review and recommend! I'd really appreciate more reviews! **

**Anyway, lots of love M!**

**Ps Love you all!**


	8. The opening xxx

**Sorry for this short chapter and slow updates. Not getting enough review!**

**SOB SOB**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vur: Lina does not own the cirque du freak or any of its characters**

(8)

After Arra and Larten had pulled Vur out of the water they sat on the banks of the lake pondering what to do.

'Vur… he is only a child,' Larten said worriedly. He looked sideways at Arra who shrugged, confusion filling her eyes.

'Perhaps he's meant to be here… like Destiny's telling us something…'Arra suggested, hope rising in her chest.

'No,' Vur mumbled sadly. 'He hates me.' He sighed and looked down digging his soft fingers into the dirt ridden ground.

Larten bit his bottom lip while thinking to himself…

'There is not much we can do,' he said finally. 'We shall just have to bear with him, after all a little adventure may make him happier.'

'Yeah,' Arra said, and pulled both Larten and Vur to their feet.

'Are we going to do this?' she yelled.

'Yes!' Larten shouted and grinned.

'Yeah, I suppose,' Vur said quietly still looking down.

'Chin up little one,' Arra smiled. 'There's loads of fun to come!'

Larten rolled his eyes, but Arra glared at him and signaled for him to keep quiet.

'I'll try and be strong,' Vur said making an effort to be positive.

Arra and Larten grinned and hugged each other before beginning their journey.

Their skin burned under the scolding heat of the baking sun. It was soon to be night, and they were trying to take cover under the leaves of the trees and plants surrounding them, but the heat still licked greedily at their bodies.

'I smell something,' Larten said suddenly. He held out a hand to stop Arra and Vur from walking further, and sniffed the air.

'It's smoke,' Arra said wondrously.

'Aye,' Larten grinned. 'This means we have reached our destination.'

Vur whooped and ran ahead while Larten and Arra followed behind laughing and smiling.

'Hey… Vur! Don't go too far okay?' Arra yelled racing after Vur. Vur jumped over leaves and twigs and raced through the green land, not pausing to admire the fine scenery.

Soon the trio tore through a small round opening and fell into a muddy mess on the floor.

_Squish._

'Ew!' Vur moaned. 'What is this?'

'Mud?' Arra guessed stupidly.

'No, Arra.' Larten disagreed disgustedly. 'I think it is excretion.'

'!' Arra and Vur screamed and pounced away from the brown substance on the ground.

'You look very beautiful, Arra.' Larten said with a twinkle in his eyes.

'Charming!' Arra huffed and wiped off the poo dripping from her face.

'Look!' Vur suddenly shouted. 'A hut!' He pointed towards a dark corner in the trees. Arra and Larten turned to look and gasped.

'Is that what I think it is…?' Larten said softly, gazing at the straw hut that stood in its lonely corner.

'I don't know…' Arra mused. She took a step forwards. 'We'll find out soon though…'


	9. Makeshift puzzle

**Hey guys. I'm really sad. Not many people are reviewing **** Thanks so much to those of you who have been reading my story, and people PLEASE leave a comment. How am I suppose to improve without comments, how can I carry on without people urging me on and cheering me? Lol**

**Anyway**

**Thanks wolfgal97 for alerting me about the OOC- I've aimed to make this chapter a lot better. **

**Thankyou to christeneexx for your sweet comment**

**Thankyou to SUSHIxMONSTER for ALL your very cute comments that make me smile so much.**

**I hope people can start commenting again after this better chapter… please? Sob sob.**

**Promise things will improve ok :D**

**Love M**

**Xxx**

**Disclaimer: **

**Larten: Lina does not own the cirque du freak of any of it's characters**

(9)

A fight and a blood lust

~We fit together like a makeshift puzzle ~

'Do not be stupid!' Larten spat. 'We do not just walk in, he could be dangerous!'

'And what makes you think that? Arra growled, annoyed at Larten's tone of voice.

'Any man or any _thing_ that is set up by Mr. Tiny is dangerous.' Larten's watchful eyes rested on Vur's face, as if suddenly he didn't know him.

Arra curled her lip and scowled at Larten.

'I'm perfectly capable of handling things 'dangerous' Larten' she said her voice uptight and strained. She glowered at him, and Larten glowered back.

'Stop treating me like a child!' Arra said.

'I am merrily being precautious, and if you do not want me to take care off you, then be it!' Larten glared at his ex mate then pushed her away.

Arra grinded her teeth, and held back the urge to hit him.

'You've _always_ done this,' she said half growling. 'Even when we were together- you fought _my _battles, you made me look weak- you treated me _human_. It was so bad that it got to the point that I had to run away. That I had to escape you. Even then, I still had some love for you. And you? You've not changed one bit!'

Arra spat at him then turned away to hide the glistening tears in her eyes.

Larten looked to the floor ashamed. Vur came up behind him and took his hand. Larten looked down at him and remembered the times when love and war was of no bother to him.

'I am sorry, Arra.' He said fighting back his own tears. 'But at the moment we have a boy and a little person to save. Please let us put all our faults behind us.'

Arra half turned and croaked 'for now.'

There was a ghostly silence then.

Vur broke it with his quiet, soft voice.

'What shall we do, Larten?' he said.

'The hut is rounded- consisting off two round circles joint together.' Larten observed the situation from his place in the bush. His green eyes focused on the clearing as he thought deeply what to do.

'Arra,' he said finally. 'I will be the first to enter the hut, you and Vur wait on the roof, and when I signal you can come down. If you hear sounds of fighting, you may come in at your own risk… or run.'

Arra stared at Larten intently.

'I'm not going to leave you,' she said stiffly. 'I'm not a coward.'

Larten smiled thinly.

'Just as I had thought,' He said pride edging his voice. 'Vur, try and keep close to Arra, and I know you cannot fight, but you must do your best, or perish.'

Vur nodded sternly. His face looked determined, and not in the least afraid.

'The boy is made of steel,' Arra noted. She squeezed his arm. 'You would have made a fine vampire.'

'Aye,' Larten agreed.

'Aye,' Vur said sadly.

The trio then got up and treaded through the trees.

Arra was the first to crouch forwards with Vur on her back.

'Even in death may we be triumphant,' she said making the death's touch sign.

'Even in death may we be triumphant,' Larten repeated, and then leapt into another route.

Larten crept forwards, closer and closer towards the hut's entrance. He heard Arra leap onto the roof. He gazed up, the rays of the afternoon sun burning into his eyes. He could see Arra turning an ugly shade of red.

'Luck,' Larten whispered. 'Luck to you, my love.'

He slowly took out his small knife that he had stuck into his belt, and raised it in front of his face protectively. He stood his back against the hut's wall and focused his hearing on what might be going on inside.

His sharp ears picked up sounds of light high pitched screeching, soft yet piercing. He listened harder and heard something or someone wheeze heavily. He turned his grip on the knife tighter and placed a foot forwards.

Larten charged into the hut with the knife jutting out into the air. He jumped into the darkness and glared all around him. A little stove was situated in the far right hand corner, and on the opposite corner was a hammock- with someone on it.

'It's him,' Larten whispered focusing his eyes on the old man lying on the hammock. The high pitched sound was the kettle on the stove whistling, and the wheezing was the man's snoring.

Larten recognized the sound from something before.

He cast his mind back many years ago- and remembered the friend he'd re-met with in paradise- Gavner.

Gavner snored like this. Loud. Wheezy. Heavy.

Larten smiled at the memory, but then focused on the moment at hand.

Cautiously he stepped forwards toward the sleeping man, and placed a long sharp nail onto a bare piece of flesh on the man's leg.

Larten fixed his eyes on the area of flesh hungrily as he visualized red murky liquid oozing out…

Larten dug his nail into the leg.

The man did not wake up.

Delicious crimson liquid leaked out and Larten licked his lips in anticipation.

This had not been part of his plan, but the urge was too great.

He moved his head ever so slowly to the cut on the leg… His green eyes watered as he ached to suck him dry.

'I must not...' he whispered painfully. 'I cannot do this…' Yet he kept pushing his forwards until…

He pressed his lips against the puddle of blood on the man's leg.

He closed his eyes and he began sucking up liquid.

Suddenly Larten heard a sharp roar enter his ears and he jumped back in shock.

He looked up.

The man was now fully awake.


	10. Impaled

**Disclaimer:**

**Spits Abrams: Lina des not own de Cirquee du frik, or aneh of tis poteenish charactees!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to<strong>

S.L Gibbs for commenting as usual ^-^

Preston Tour: those long comments made me smile. hope you keep reading. and welldone on your story. It's fab! Also I've changed LArten a little bit to make him seem a bit younger again hahaah... a little love triangle is coming up :p

SUSHIXMONSTER: your sweet excited comments make me excited too! makes me want to write more ^-^

christinexx: thanks for your sweet comments ^-^

thanks to everyone else for veiwing my stories ^-^

hope you can find time to comment :D

love M

xxx

(10) **Impaled **

**~Everybody hurts some days, it's okay to be afraid~** _Avril Lavigne, everybody hurts_

The man was old; he had a white beard and scrawny eyes. He glared at Larten with a mixture of fear and amazement.

"What… What are ye doin?" he croaked, eyes huge and sparkly. He backed up against the muddy wall, his small, old body shaking furiously.

Larten just stared at the poor old man, shock and devastation reeling through his body. The man's metallic blood was still on his tongue, and sickeningly he gulped it down. What possessed him to do such a crazy thing? He had NEVER in his life, done anything so absurd. Tears tickled Larten's eyes as he tried to understand his mistake.

"I am sorry", Larten mumbled throwing his gaze to the dirty floor. "I did not mean to"

"Bloodsucker!" The man screamed interrupting Larten. He backed up further against the wall then jumped off his hammock and raced over to the old stove. He brought out a bottle with water in it. Holy water.

"I am not here to hurt you," Larten said softly. He gazed at the holy liquid, a tiny smile emerging on his dry lips. "And you may want to save your holy water for something worth it."

"Get away," the man spat. "Nobody mess wit' wee Abrams Spits." He growled at Larten, his hazy eyes desperately trying to focus on the half naked creature in front of him.

"It is not in my heart to hurt you," Larten said, now a little exasperated. "Please, let there be peace or I will have no choice but to kill you."

"Kill me eh?" the old man, Abram Spits, chuckled. "Why not jus kill meh now?"

Larten paused before answering, and then decided it was best to tell the truth.

"We were sent by Mr. Tiny." Larten observed the man's facial expression closely. When Larten mentioned Mr. Tiny, he slightly reeled backwards on his heels as if a fierce wind was knocking him back.

" I know 'im," Spits said. "He… He… Destiny?"

"Aye," said Larten, feeling less sick, but still a little faint and ill. He seemed to be going dizzy; perhaps it was a side effect of not having the taste of blood for so long. Still, Larten couldn't decipher why he was feeling like this, but at the moment the old man seemed to be calming down so he ignored it.

"I am Spits Abrams." Spits said squinting at Larten then motioned for him to come in.

"Yeh look familiar" he said. He stared at Larten some more then shrugged. "Sit."

"No thank you," Larten said politely. His head was still whirling. "Why does my head feel like this?"

"Well Yeh drank meh blood ye idiot!" Spits laughed. His laugh was croaky like a frog.

Larten blushed uncomfortably while Spits fixed some coffee.

"ye can find some swell coffee bins out there in the forest. Buh I worn Yeh, those trees ain't safe." Spits looked sideways at the watery eyed Larten; his own eyes large and fearful.

"Predators roam there," he said in a scandalized tone.

Suddenly he began coughing, it was a very chesty cough that shook his body to the core. Larten immediately crept up forwards to help him, but Spits again backed up. He waved Larten away.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he wheezed. "All that poteen ain't so good." He coughed again and wiped away tears from his eyes. He gazed at Larten again. Larten began to feel _really _uncomfortable and was glad that Arra and Vur were up on the roof instead of here.

"I know yer kind," Spits said suddenly. "Vampireees." He grinned like it was an exciting topic to be talking about. Larten shivered.

"Perhaps," Larten mumbled unsure what to say. He was shocked that this man's blood was so poisonous. He glanced at Spits turned back and something stirred in his mind. Might have been the poteen in Spit's blood, or something else. Larten shook the shadowy feeling away.

"Mr. Tiny said that we were to wait for two people here, with you." Larten bit his bottom lip. He might have been wrong. This spits guy could be _anyone_.

"Yah?" Spits said interestedly. "He came t' tell me similar thing." Spits gave Larten a cup made out animal skin with coffee in it. "He also said he would give meh wha' I wan'ed."

"I'm sorry?" Larten frowned not understand Spit's accent.

"Mr. Tiny!" Spits said sipping his coffee, which looked an awful red colour. Larten felt sick.

"Tis jus poteen," Spits noticed Larten looking.

Larten nodded wondering what this 'poteen' was.

"What's yer name?" Spits asked sitting down on his hammock. "Ye never said."

"I am Larten Crepsley." Larten said, but kept a straight face.

"Oh," Spits eyes wondered down Larten's body in a creepy, slow motion. He snapped his head back and drowned the rest of his coffee/poteen drink.

"Arrrr," he giggled suddenly. "The best ever!"

"Ye and yer friends can wait here then," he said lying back down on his hammock. "Buh no more blood business Larty, kay?"

Larten stared at Spits weakly.

"How did…" Larten stuttered. He almost pinched himself for looking so weak in front of this drunk miscreant.

Spits chuckled darkly.

"Ye kept on sayin 'we', I ain't dumb Larty…" he then laid his hands on his stomach. "Now tell em to come in before they burn… If they still there…" He grumbled off into a deep sleep, snoring louder than a bear.

Larten just stood, his knees knocking in a cold, fresh fear. For some reason Larten felt that there was something _really_ bad about this guy. Something _terrible_. Something more terrifying than Vampires or Vampaneze, but Larten couldn't put his finger on it.

He feebly backed out into the thrashing heat of the sun.

He looked up at the roof but the rays of the sun were directly behind it and his eyes instead cried out in a series of painful white flashes. Pain shot through to the back of his head and he stumbled backwards. The ground was dusty with bits of broken wood everywhere. Larten screamed bloodily as he fell onto the ground and felt something rip through his left arm. He gritted his teeth, his eyes streamed like waterfalls as they tore against the devilish grins of the sun.

A looked down to see a large plank of splintered wood uprooted in his arm. He was stuck. He tried to look up again but nearly fainted.

"Arra!" he roared.

He tried to wiggle his hand out but the overbearing heat was tiring him down, and he wasn't as strong as he was when he was alive. Angry tears splashed down his cheeks.

"Arra!" he bellowed again.

When he couldn't hear a reply he began to scream her name.

He quickly became panicked- he would surely sizzle out here.

Frantically he called for Vur and Arra but only the whistle of trees answered back. Squinting he looked up slowly- the roof was empty.

Sobs wrecked his burning body.

"Help…" he whimpered. Larten began to pull his bloody arm, but the pain of a million wooden splinters caused him to fall back and wither lamely on the ground. This is the end, he thought. He had already failed Darren; he was a failure, the worst kind, giving up to the sun. Coward, he roared in his head and tried to get up but ended up flopping back.

He wept up into the bright sky and cursed himself for being so weak…

Something tapped his head.

He swiveled his head around, his eyesight blurring and making him dizzy.

"Huh?" he grunted. Larten slithered across the ground, trying to yank out the large wooden plank.

He tried to look up again, for he had felt something poke into his orange crop of hair.

"What?" he roared.

A shadow fell over him.

Larten glared up at the figure.

"Larten…" the figure smiled down at him. "It's okay, darling, I will get you out of there…"

"M-m-Mall…" Larten stammered his eyes widening with surprise.

"Yes it is I, Larten" The female smiled down at him. She had dark wispy curls. So dark and beautiful… "I vowed to never leave you, and I never will."

Painful seconds passed as Larten's mind reeled back to many years ago, a ship, his illness, a girl he hardly noticed, her love, his rogue attitude, it was all such a long time ago. He remembered pitifully the tragedy that turned him into something more of a man…

"Malora?" Larten eventually whispered. The curly haired girl bent down and kissed him. That was when he finally gave into the dark side, and fainted…


	11. Rest

**Sorry for this short chapter. Thanks for all your reviews… This is a relaxing chapter hehe.**

**To:**

**S.: Sorry it's a spoiler! Thanks for the comment!**

**Wolfgal97: sorry about the funeral… hehe I heart malora too**

**Sushixmonster: GRINS… you're the best commenter … tehe… and I LOVE malora**

**ElenaTod: Yayyy you are back! ^-^**

**Ferretzgurl: goody goo :p**

**Wolfseeker: hahahaha sure she is ;)**

**Christineexx: lots will happen next darling ;) thans for ur constant comments!**

**Preston-Tour: Love your comments as always darling. That's a cute comment :p keep reading!**

**Thanks guys!**

**Love KL**

**xxx**

(11) -Resting-

"**It's been a while since every day and everything has felt this right and now you're turning all around and suddenly you're all I need…the reason why I smile"**

Larten woke up with a splitting headache upon a stack of grass. When his eyelids flickered open he saw a pair of wary eyes hovering over his face.

'Yer awake!'

Larten realized that the eyes above him also had a nose, lips and a messy beard. The eyes also owned a body.

'Spits!' Larten croaked.

'Aye. It is I. The one and only.' Spits removed his face from Larten's and chuckled.

'Ye need some poteen, you.' He said.

Larten shook his head.

'It would make my migraine worse,' Larten disagreed. 'I feel like I am bursting inside… A pain so deep…'

Larten looked around him. He was laid out on Spit's hammock with no idea how he'd got there. Larten could see that it was night out side but against his bare upper body flesh the warmth of the air still lingered there. The night was a humid affair. Then Larten looked down suddenly as a pain in his left arm seared through his body.

'Ah…' Larten gasped.

'Tis quite a wound yer have there,' Spits said ogling the deep cut in Larten's arm. The cut had been bandaged but a line of blood was still visible. 'Don' worreh! I treated it wit me poteen!' Spits grinned and showed a bottle of his precious poteen to Larten who in turn stared at it with horror.

Larten ran a non-bandaged hand through his messy orange hair, which seemed to be curling over his left eye.

Suddenly a memory of a beautiful girl shook through him.

'Malora?' Larten said aloud. He looked about him but the glowing hut was empty except for Spits and himself.

'Malora?' Spits echoed. 'That yer companion?'

'No,' Larten said thoughtfully. 'She is not. She was my…' Larten couldn't finish because something painfully white flashed before his eyes. It was the image of Malora, those many years ago, hanging pitifully over the ocean, her blood draining into the choppy waters.

'She is dead,' Larten whispered to him self. He felt a tear slither down his cheek. A deep sigh shivered through his torn body as he remembered the sweet, innocent, love filled girl he once knew. Larten shook his head sadly as he wondered why he remembered her suddenly.

Spits had turned back to drinking his poteen.

'Who is yer companion then?' Spits asked not interested in Larten's love story.

'Arra Sails and Vur Horston.' Larten said quietly, and then snapped his head up. He sat up quickly on the hammock with eyes wide and fearful.

'They are not here!' he cried. He jumped off the hammock and ran to the half opened door of the hut.

'Shame…' Spits muttered.

Larten whirled round.

'What?' Larten said torn.

'If yer can' find 'em, thus they are gone!' Spit's eyes twinkled wickedly. 'The dragons took em.'

Larten cried out in despair.

'It cannot be…' he moaned squeezing his eyes shut.

'Perhaps I can help yer find them,' Spits offered kindly. He shifted slightly in his chair and Larten felt that the old man was up to something.

Larten squinted his eyes.

'what do you mean?' he said.

'This Mr. tiny man yer talk abou' says that we 'av to help each other…' Spits took a big sip of his poteen. 'Though I suppose we should wait fer them two young lads…'

'Darren and Harkat,' Larten said. He sat down on the hammock and looked thoughtfully at the grounds for a few seconds.

'I hope they come soon,' Larten whispered suddenly feeling tied down by his duties. He now needed to help Darren _and_ find Arra and Vur. It was all so overwhelming.

'T'will beh fine.' Spits said leaning back on his heels drunkenly. 'Jus yeh wait! A whole adventure is ahead o us. Hehe'

Larten shook his head at the fool giggling before him. Time seemed to be on his hand. Larten remembered Mr Tiny's heart shaped watch and failed to stop himself from shivering.

_There are dark days ahead,_ a soft voice suddenly erupted in his head. It sounded sweet and feminine. _Take care, Darling. _It said. _I'll be there for you forever. Quicksilver…_

Larten jerked upright.

'Malora!' he roared. He gasped trying to listen out for her voice again.

It did not come.

'Malora…' Larten whispered staring at the ground, holding his head in his arms. Pain shot through his injured arm.

In a corner of the hut, Spits chuckled darkly.

'Good luck t' yer' he said then went back to his drinking.


	12. Wanderer

Guys I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't carried on. I hope you are all okay to read on. Please . Miss ya all.

**To: **

**S.L. Gibbs: Aww have you read palace of the damned? I'm half way through it hehehe**

**SentinelOfSorrow 22: THANKS!**

**Ferretzgirlz: aww thanks theres more of her coming soon. Maybe a love triangle hehe**

**Sushixmonster: Miss you! I miss your comments more… hope you like this chapter.**

**Cravingsmiles: Thanks dr**

**Preston-Tour: My darling! Lol I need to finish your story. Thanks for you comment. I hope you still want to read on.**

**Guys I miss you all. I promise I will submit more. **

(12) Wanderer

Lights will guide you home… And ignite your bones… And I will try to fix you…

Larten gasped as he stepped into the sunlight. Fierce rays suddenly attacked his skin and he jumped back in alarm. Squinting he peeped out of the hut. Grass surrounded the hut- tall green patches scattered about everywhere. And when he looked out further, Larten could see the shimmering glints of water. Of the lake. Which he and Arra and Vur fell into.

Larten suddenly felt choked up.

Where was Arra? Where was Vur? What was going on?

'Whipee!'

Larten spun round.

'ain't it a great time for fishin?' Spits chuckled. Larten glared at him.

'I have to find Arra!' he roared. Spits frowned.

'She will pop up soon enough,' Spits grinned. In his hand he had a large net. It was big enough for a body. Larten looked down at himself. He was naked apart from a cloth that covered his crotch. He looked around in the hut.

'I shall require thick clothes. I am going to find them.' Larten's face was stern. Arra was like his wife, and Vur was like their child. They were his family.

'Yer stupid!' Spits tutted. Larten ignored him. He went over to the hammock to look for some clothing.

'Stupid looking for dead people.'

Larten whirled round.

'They are not dead.' His heart was beating hard. Fear made him desperate. Spits made him sick.

Spits squinted his eyes at Larten.

'How many of 'em you courtin' anyway? First it's Arra, then this Malora girl, then now tis your Arra again. You must be SOME man to have all these followers. Nah, you aint stupid. Yer lucky. You got yer women… I just got me souls…'

Larten was staring at him numbly when he said this.

He was so confused. Arra, Mallora, Arra, Mallora.

Larten swore. He clamped his arms around him and groaned.

'What shall I do?' he moaned to himself. Arra. Arra. Arra. He couldn't stop thinking of her. But now Spits mentioned Mallora, his mind was a sudden block of ice. Now he really needed to melt that block, but in the cold dark, nothing could melt.

He had to find her. He was nothing without her.

Okay, he said to him self. This is it. I have to find her.

But what about Darren? A second voice piped up. Darren. Darren. Darren.

Larten bit his lip.

He came down for a reason.

He could not go off gallivanting for no reason. This was his duty. He was now Darren's guardian angel. Running off for lost ghosts simply would not suffice. Swallowing away tears Larten looked up at Spits.

'I cannot do this.' Larten wiped his face. 'Where are you going?'

Spits waved his net.

'Fishin' Wanna come?' Spits grinned showing his ugly teeth.

Larten flinched away and sighed.

'Nay. I shall rest.'

Spits shrugged then turned to leave.

'I'm watchin' yeh' he called over his shoulder. 'One sip of meh poteen an' yer a dead man.'

Larten almost smiled at that.

Dead man my foot, he thought and grimaced.


	13. Hidden Pond

The hidden pond

**Okay guys. This is where things become interesting. Thank you to those who have been reviewing, I hope more of you will review as well bcz reviews really make me work better. So get your mates on board! :) Anyhoo this chapter is called the hidden pond because… uh well yh there's a hidden pond. Lol. You will see :D **

**But remember three things**

**Larten is za best!**

**Spits is an idiot**

**And lastly READ & REVIEW! (because it makes Lina happy and when Lina is happy, Larten is happy too. Hehe)**

**Ps. I do not own ze characters or any of the books. The idea of this spin-off is entirely mine and is based on the Darren Shan saga. **

(13)

_~ I'm not perfect but I keep trying cause that's what I said I would do from the start. I'm not alive if I'm lonely so please don't leave. Was it something I said Or just my personality…~_

Larten's arm was slightly less painful and he found that he could flex it with more ease. Thoughts of Arra continuously flashed across his mind but he pushed them back. With a grim expression Larten sat on his hammock and pressed two fingers to his temples. Spits was a problem. Larten already knew that the moment he set eyes on him. There was no way he could trust him. He really had to find Arra.

A funny thought suddenly crossed his mind. Larten frowned deeper, profound lines appearing on his forehead, giving him the 'handsome' and 'roguish' look that Arra always loved. But he could not think about such things now. Closing his eyes, Larten voiced to himself his thoughts… What if Spits was hiding them? Larten at first thought it was incredulous- Spits had been with him and he knew that Arra would listen to his orders… Maybe Vur had run off and Arra had to go chase him? Larten shook his head violently. NO! That was not it. Larten had a gut feeling that Spits was involved.

'I had better follow him,' Larten muttered. His eyes flickered dangerously, and after snatching a small knife from near the stove, Larten set off stealthily after the incorrigible Spits.

The air burned and sizzled as soon as he stepped outside. Larten swore. Immediately his eyes became watery. He slapped at his eyes uselessly, and when he opened them again, the rays of the light stabbed him without mercy. Digging his nails into his palms in annoyance, Larten dove back into the hut. The shade immediately took a heavenly effect- his skin cooled and his eyes stopped watering. Larten went over to Spit's hammock. He then ripped a piece of material off the thin blanket that was on it, and tied it over his eyes thickly.

'This better fucking work,' Larten growled. Time was not in his favour. He had to get Arra and Vur before Darren arrived. It was vital that they remained together. Shuffling around the hut, Larten looked for something to cover his chest. He looked in tight corners, but could not find anything. Grumbling furiously Larten bent down.

'Thank the Gods,' he whispered when he saw faintly his cloak underneath the hammock. It was torn in some places but it would do for now. Covering his body, Larten set out again, this time more prepared and wiser than before. The sandy ground was uncomfortably hot which burned his bare feet, but he could not do anything except carry on. In any case, he had suffered far worse pain in his trials of Initiation. This was nothing compared to that. He treaded carefully but quickly. Spits' smell lingered high in the air and Larten could stalk him without a problem. Smiling at himself, Larten carried on. He followed a path through thick strands of grass. Here Larten felt safer as he was sure that he was more hidden amongst the grass. Still he carried on with care and did not let his mind wander.

Larten's ears suddenly picked up something.

Voices.

No it was just one voice- Spits'. He was talking to him self.

'I have caught up,' Larten muttered. 'What in the world is he talking about?' He listened close, ears straining as hard as he could.

'We mad 'uns aint got no ma. Or pa.' Spits croaked. Larten frowned. He wasn't sure if he was hearing right. He boxed his ears gently ordering them to work properly.

'Vampireees took em. Vamps. They fink they own the world. In hell they do! Fink they scare meh. Nah. Nah, they aint scarin ol' spits. I don' worst than whatever blood sucking they do. Yeh, watch meh. Ima suck his blood tonight. Skin 'im alive and eat that flesh. Clean him to the bone. Hehe. O this would be the first real meal in a looong time. Ol' spits comin' to get yah! Watch out Vampireee. Larty gonna be in meh tummy by tomorrow. Hehe…' Larten was frozen on the spot. This man was crazy. He was utterly crazy!

'No!' Larten gasped thinking of Arra and Vur. 'He will look for them. I cannot let that happen.' Larten shuddered. Now he was REALLY desperate to find Arra. He didn't bother to carry on forwards. Instead he treaded deftly through the grass in a circle making sure that wherever Spits was, Larten would always be on his left. This way he could follow easier, and escape would be quicker if needed. Larten reached a patch of forest trees, but they were not thickly enclosed together, so the sun rays still filtered through upon Larten's face. He was already turning a horrific shade of red. Larten began to run for he could not hear or see Spits. He jumped over roots and the odd branches here and there. Crashing through the leaves Larten found that he was slowly becoming stronger.

Larten slowed a bit. He could hear Spits giggling. Jogging slightly Larten followed the sound, but did not advance too close. He pulled his cloak tighter around him- the heat was already beginning to scorch his skin. Right now Larten felt his head was a ball of fire- his orange hair was dishevelled into beautiful wispy flames over his burning head. His scar itched.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Larten listened to Spits stamping through the miniature forest. He could already see a burst of light at the other end, and the sun glinting off in all directions upon the tranquil lake.

He sighed heavily.

'Give me the strength to endure my beautiful enemy,' he whispered. He made the death's touch sign and then proceeded to run into the open sun.

'FUCK!' Larten roared. He was suddenly falling. Blackness was engulfing him- Larten had no clue what was going on. He fell and fell and fell until finally when the sun above him was just a star in the darkness, Larten crashed to the ground. Balls of mud scattered everywhere as Larten landed awkwardly on his backside.

'Charna's guts!' He bellowed out in surprise. He felt his back for injuries but he was fine except that he would have an ugly bruise in a few days time. Larten tugged at the material over his eyes and pulled it off. Water that had been balled up behind the mask ran down his cheeks as he slowly got up. He spread his arms around him and immediately hit dark earthy walls. It was as if he had fallen into a well.

'Hurm…' Larten said thoughtfully. He continued to feel all around him until his fingers scraped at nothing. Moving in that direction, Larten discovered a small hole in the wall. It was only big enough to crawl through. Huffing slightly, Larten pushed himself into the little hole, which carried on further like a tunnel. Crawling at the sides with his sharp nails he managed to move himself up it. The only problem was that he could not bend his legs to climb so he had to use his upper arms. It was hard work, and Larten began to worry. He began to think that this was leading him away into nothing, but the fact that the tunnel was headed in an upward gradient, he thought perhaps he would get somewhere. At the moment, he was just a dead vampire in a muddy block of… something…

Larten was a man of courage and strength, and although his arms were beginning to tire excessively he carried on, not giving the idea of turning back a seconds thought.

'Fuck…' Larten growled as he strained to pull himself up. 'Arra… I… Love… You…' He said her name over and over again, just to get himself through. Images of her smile and laugh skipped through his mind, and he feasted on those precious few memories as he struggled even more.

Finally when he thought he really was getting nowhere, Larten saw a large opening up ahead. There was an unusual glow emitting from it, and Larten approached with caution. The tunnel gradually became bigger, and thankfully Larten was able to use his legs to haul him up into the opening. Stumbling slightly, Larten caressed his shoulders and leant against the wall of the opening, his eyes closed in despair. Silent sobs cursed through his body.

'A-a-Arra…' he whispered. He remained like that for a while, and then very slowly opened his eyes…

When he had opened them fully, his mouth immediately fell open. He stepped back hesitatingly when he again gawked at the sight in front of him.

'No!' He groaned. 'No it cannot be…' His words became stuck in his throat.

Lying very still and lonely before him was a small dip in the earth, a dip that was filled with grey water. And right at the back of the small pond were piles and piles of bodies. All of the bodies still had flesh on them, and they all looked like wax incarnations of real people. Of humans and Vampires.

Larten could not believe it…

Snapping out of his trance, Larten leapt forwards into the water. When he got closer he could see where the unearthly glow was coming from. At the top of the pile of bodies there was a gap in the earth, a gap that let in sunlight…

Shuddering, Larten knelt into the water. The pond reached up to his neck.

And then he gasped.

He crept closer and stared at the pile of bodies at the bottom. He mouthed their names as soon as he recognized them…

_Gavner…_

_Arra…_

_Kurda…_

_Wester…_

_Vur…_

_His parents…_

_Tanish…_

Even _Alicia_.

And then he stopped in his tracks and gazed at one body in particular…

_Malora's._

THANKS for reading guys… You will know who Alicia and Tanish are once you read saga of LC :) Please kindly review this chapter as more exciting moments are to come yet… hehe Peace out my bunnies! Love Lina xxxxxxxxxxxx 


	14. Lost

Thanks guys for allll your comments I love them to bits! This chapter is a quiet one… but Darren is coming sooooooooon. I hope you get the twist at the end.

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you also recommend to other readers.**

**Love L**

**(ps I've been busy a lot lately so, sorry for crappy updates)**

**song quote from 'Lost' byAnouk **

**I do not own the cirque du freak or any of the amazing characters or the saga of Larten Crepsley **

**x x x**

(14)

_**~ My hands are longing to touch you But I can barely breathe Starry eyes that make me melt Right in front of me~**_

Larten snapped his eyes open.

'Ahh…' he breathed out heavily. 'Eugh…'

His whole body was shivering.

He looked at the entrance of the hut. It was open, and the sky outside was black and starry. He frowned. It had been a long time since he'd encountered the nighttime. Agonizingly, Larten shook his head, images running through him like a carousel that didn't want to end. Scrunching his eyes, he pressed his fingers to his temple. Again he shook his head wildly.

And the he remembered the secret pond. And the bodies piled on top of each other. He remembered glimpsing the faces of all the people he loved. And then Malora's face flashed in his mind again.

Larten groaned.

'What is it that you desire, my dear Malora?' he cried out. His body convulsed lightly. And then he gasped. How had he got here? What had happened after he saw the bodies? He looked around him, and found Spits lying on his hammock. Larten almost jumped back in alarm.

He remembered Spit's vicious words. They cursed through his mind like a sharp knife. Larten shook his head and glared at the slumbering figure. He was not safe here. He turned to leave, but then remembered Darren. Groaning in exasperation, he sat back down on his hammock. He couldn't leave them. He couldn't leave Arra. His mind was sore and thick with thoughts.

Memories of him and Arra centuries ago, together, laughing, fighting, holding each other by the tips of their fingers but in the end they were together.

Larten smiled thinly_._

_Arra came crashing down by his injured body. The mist thickened around them in the alley, as if to block out their presence against the world._

'_Are you alright?' she gasped laying a stone cold hand on his rough cheek. He shakily turned his head to her and grinned._

'_I could not be better,' Larten chuckled light heartedly, but pain cursed through his back like a hot flame. Arra stroked his face and bent down to kiss him. She placed her lips lightly on each eye and pecked him gently on his lips. _

'_I'm going to get you to safety,' she playfully bit his ear then pushed her arms under him and picked him up. Immediately cries of agony rip out of Larten's throat. _

'_It's alright,' Arra softly said in a voice that was only used for him. 'It's just a dream. The pain will go. It's just a dream. Pretend. Hold it in Larten.'_

_Arra looked down at his semi-conscious body in her arms._

'_It's just a dream,' she said again, her eyes boring into him. _

'_It's just a dream…Just a dream… Just a dream…'_

And Larten clutched his hammock in dread. In the realisation of it all.

The woods.

The tunnel.

The lake.

The bodies.

Malora.

It was all just a dream…


End file.
